hasta que te conoci
by Iberius27
Summary: que hara Arnold despues de conocer a la Verdadera Helga .G .Pataki ( inicio de una trilogía)
1. Prólogo

Hasta que te conoci( editado)

Epílogo

No poseeo lo derechos de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Carig Barlett y a Nickelodeon

A veces crees que las cosas caen por su propio peso o que por fin el destino intercedio a tu favor pero que pasa cuando no es lo que siempre soñaste o no es como lo imaginabas , como que no hubiera oro al final del arcoiris o el juguete que te regalan en Navidad y a la semana te aburres de el y sólo cuando es demasiado tarde te das cuenta que lo que siempre quisiste estaba frente a ti, no créeme yo lo viví,no hay duda cualquiera lo ha vivido e incluso tu que estas leyendo está leyendo este fanfic lo ha vivido ,espero que nuestro protagonista no lo sufra , porque el ha estado engañando ,creyendo en una careta de agresividad y hostilidad dos palabras que no describen a la verdadera Helga . G .Pataky a la que nadie nisiquiera Arnold ha conocido, esas dos palabras son sensibilidad y tristeza porque eso es lo que ella ha vivido durante dieciocho años de su vida amando a un solo hombre Arnold Philip Shortman.

Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de Helga sino de Arnold el buen samaritano el que siempre tiene listo un consejo , un hombro para derramar las lágrimas después de la ruptura de una relación, el joven todo correcto podrá llegar amar a está sarcástica rubia llena de mal humor y ceños fruncidos , se dará cuenta de que la perfección está junto a el o será como dice Helga que el es demasiado denso eso lo descubriremos en camino de está historia, será que Arnold ya amaba a Helga pero sólo le hacía falta conocer a la verdadera Helga .G Pataky eso lo sabrán si leen está historia

Fin del prólogo

Aquí les traigo reescrito hasta te conocí me di cuenta que este fanfic está lleno de errores y por eso decidí volverlo a escribirlo y paulatinamente traerá los demás capítulos les recuerdo que pueden dejar una review que yo las leeré y sin mas iberius se despide


	2. Conociendo a Helga

Hasta que te conocí ( editado)

Capítulo uno: conociendo a Helga

No poseeo lo derechos de Hey Arnold le pertenecen a Carig Barlett y a Nickelodeon

Era un día como cualquier otro faltaban poco días para la graduación , Rhonda y su séquito discutían sobre cosas triviales de moda , Harold ,Sid y Stinkey hablaban del martirio de la preparatoria y que cuando se graduen piensan entrar a trabajar , Curly cometía locuras no habia cordura en el ( y ni en ninguno de los personajes), Arnold como siempre acompañado de su fiel escudero Gerald Johanssen y el terror de los niños y muchos adultos, está señorita venció ella sola a Sheck y a La sombra sólo por hacer a un cabeza de balón feliz y tal vez el la vería diferente , grave error porque el siguió enamorado de segun sus palabras ( las de Helga) la idiota campesina

Pero hoy era diferente Arnold estaba nervioso y distraído tanto que ni oyó al terror Pataky diciendo que se moviera de su camino ella ya no empujaba a sus compañeros sólo les decia que se movieran porque el director Wartz le dijo que si una vez más ella iba a detención ella no se graduaria, pero no vio a Arnold ella venía con un pudin de chocolate y una gelatina ya que era el descanso para comer cuando PUM( onomatopeya)

_ Fíjate por donde vas Arnold dijo Helga molesta

_ Perdón Helga ando distraído dijo apenado Arnold

_ Eso lo se mirame cabeza de balón quede toda embarrada

_ Lo siento Helga luego nos vemos tango algo importante que hacer

_ Si como si me importara lo que tienes que hacer nos vemos respondió Helga mientras pensaba

_ que es lo que harás cabeza de balón

Y sin más decidió espiarlo y lo encontró cerca del locker de Lila

_ con que eso era lo tan importante que tenías que hacer cabeza de balón

La relación con la castaña era diferente que cuando eran niños la campesina ya aceptaba una que otra cita sin pasar a algo más como una relación seria entre ambos

_ sólo espero que la señorita perfección te rechaze de nuevo

Mientras con el rubio y la castaña

_ Hola Lila dijo sin saber como empezar

_ Hola Arnold que se te ofrece

_ Quería preguntarte dijo Arnold cortandoclaro frase

_ Si pregunto Lila

_ Quieres ir al baile de graduación conmigo

Tanto Helga como Arnold estaban expectantes

_ y que respondes pregunto Arnold

_ Si Arnold quiero ir al baile de graduación contigo

Helga estaba helada ante la respuesta

_ y una cosa más dijo Arnold sin saber si debía decirlo

_ si

_ Lila te amo dijo juntando todo su valor restante

Y sin más Lila beso a Arnold en los labios y los pocos pedazos no rotos del corazón de Helga se terminaron por romper

_ Como te fue viejo dijo Gerald

_ Me fue bien pero no fue cono pensé

_ A que te refieres

_ Es cuando Lila me beso

_ Que Lila te beso

_ Si déjame continuar

_ Bueno que decías

_ cuando Lila me beso pensé que me sentiría en cielo

_Y

_ ese es el problema no senti nada

En eso pasa Helga echa una furia

_ Quitense engendros del camino dijo Helga disimulando su tristeza

_ Que le pasa a Pataky está mas enojada que de costumbre

_ No lo sé Gerald parece que está triste

_ Estas bromeando Pataky triste

_ Para mi se ve triste

_ Si tanto te preocupa porqué no la espías

_ ﹰNo es correcto

_ Pero si no lo haces no sabrás que le pasa porque tarde o temprano tendrás que decidir entre lo correcto y lo que en verdad quieres

_ Estúpido Arnold dijo Helga mientras azotaba su relicario contra su locker

Ya sólo faltaba una clase poesía ( o literatura como decidan llamarla) que daba el viejo maestro de cuarto grado el señor Simmons y como vio que su mejor poetiza decidió dejar la hora libre y una vez finalizada la clase había también finalizado la jornada escolar

Una vez finalizada la jornada escolar Helga quería salir corriendo a su casa a llorar sus penas pero Arnold no se lo iba a permitir ya que Arnold la siguió

_ Helga gritó

_ No me hables cabeza de balón

_ Que tienes dijo Arnold preocupado

_ Es que eres un estúpido dijo con toda su rabia contenida por fin explotando

_ Yo porque?

_ porque no te das cuenta que te amo

_ me amas anonadado por la confencio del alma de Helga

Helga se desmoronó frente a Arnold y el como buen samaritano le ofreció su brazo para que se desahogara para que llorara el se sentía raro como si su brazo hubieran sido congelados y el calor del abrazo de Helga se los derritiera Helga dejo de llorar

_ Gracias Arnold por este tipo de cosas te amo

_ no hay de que

En el abrazo parecía que nadie importaba ni que había nadie mas cuando la frenó ceca de sluseen's

A Arnold le resonaba en la cabeza la frase que le dijo Helga " Gracias por este tipo de cosas te amo y con ese pensamiento en mente llegó a su casa

_ Hola abuelo están mis padres

_ No Arnold aún están en el trabajo porque?

_ Necesito un consejo y mis padres pueden malinterpretar esto

_ Escuchó

En eso llega Gerald

_ Viejo te fuiste sin avisar

_ de eso quería hablarte

_ De que ibas a hablar con Phil

_ Le iba a pedir un consejo a mi abuelo

_ No me digas Phil

_ Bueno en que iba

_ Nos ibas a decir que está pasando

_ Bien Helga me acaba a decir que me ama

_ En serio hablamos de la misma Helga

_ Si Gerald crees que jugaría con algo como esto dijo Arnold exaltado

_ Calmante viejo te creo

_ primero lo de Lila y ahora esto

_ Que tiene que ver tu compañera en esto

_ Abuelo ella me beso y yo pensé que me sentiría en cielo pero no senti nada

_ Gerald recuerdas lo que te dije sobre eso bueno cuando Helga se derrumbó frente a mi yo la abracé para que se calmara senti cosas que jamas antes había sentido

_ Te gusta tu compañera de una sola ceja

_ Que no¡

_ Descuida Arnold yo ya lo sabia hace mucho tiempo sólo faltaba que te dieras cuenta

Mientras tanto en la casa Pataky Helga llegaba echa un mar de lágrimas seguida por Pheebe que directamente se fue a su cuarto

Mientras Olga pensaba

_ Veré que esta pasando

Y subió tocó la puerta de su habitación y entró cuando Pheebe hacía lo mismo

_ Que te pasa preguntaron ambas

_ Tiene que ver con el mantecado pregunto Pheebe

_ mantecado dijo extranada Olga

_ Pheebe déjate de códigos ella no lo sabe

_ Esta bien tuvo que ver con Arnold

_Arnold ¿ no es tu compañero de la escuela el de cabeza de balón?

_ si Olga , Helga ha estado enamorada de él desde el jardín de niños

Helga continúa la frase de Pheebe

_ pero el muy tonto no se a dado cuenta y ahora le ha dicho a la señorita perfección que la ama

_ quien ?Pregunto Olga

_ Lila

_ Ah sientes que Lila te opaca pero descuida tu eres mejor que ella

_ Gracias Olga

_ pero no todo fue malo el me abrazo para callarme

Horas más tarde en la habitación de Arnold

_ Hola Kimba como estas dijo Puky

_ confundido

_ por Eleonor

_ por quien

_ tu compañera rubia de la escuela

_ Helga

_ si

_ Helga siempre fue Eleonor

_ Si

_ Estoy confundido de lo que siento por ella y lo que pensaba que sentía por Lila

_Hay Arnold tu siempre estuviste enamorado de ella solo tenías que conocer a la verdadera Helga con eso en mente se quedó dormido

Fin del primer capítulo

Aquí les traigo reescrito el primer capítulo (oficial) de hasta te conocí espero que les hayagustado recordando que me pueden dejar un review que yo las leeréy sin mas iberius se despide


	3. Cometiendo locuras en la PS 918

Hasta que te conocí

* * *

Capítulo dos: cometiendolocuras en PS 918

No poseeo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenece a Craig Barlett y nickelodeon

Arnold despertó con una idea en mente mas bien una locura pero tenía que hacerlo o no podría vivir con eso el salió de la casa de huéspedes pero fue detenido por Gerald _ Arnold se que te sientes confundido por lo de ayer pero por favor no vayas a cometer un locura _ estaré bien _ prometemelo _ estás exagerando _ prometemelo _ esta bien te lo prometo mintió llegando a la escuela el traía su característica gorra azul pero en la mochila llevaba un gorra de los LA Dodgers ( tenía que ser un gorra de las NY Yankies pero como le voy a los LA DODGERS Y es mi historia , y aparte los mismos están en la serie mundial que más da) llegó la hora del almuerzo Arnold estaba con Gerald hasta que Pheebe y Gerald fueron a darse un sesión de besos que aveces llegan a la tercera base en el patio en eso Arnold se paró de su asiento con rumbo a la mesa de Helga eso fue notado por Rhonda _es no es Arnold quién va a la mesade Helga _ dónde pregunto Lila _ alla _ que querrá _ tal vez tengan un discusion tonta _nadie estába preparado _miren Helga y Arnold tendran un pelea dijo Harold _ apuesto veinte dólares a Helga _ hola Helga_ que quieres _ es que creo que te debo algo _ que¡! _ esto y sin previo aviso la beso Helga se sentía literalmente en el cielo creando Arnolds de plastilina mientras Arnold senti que el alma se le iba del cuerpo con tan sólo besar a Helga. algunos de los presentes tenían la quijada caída de la sorpresa _ Helga yo _no tuvo tiempo de explicar cuando fue callado de un beso la mayoría aún estába en shock _pero eso no es todo el se quita su característica gorra azul y le quita su propia gorra donde esta su viejo moño rosa _ten le da su gorra azul y se la pone demasiado rápido para que se evitara que se viera el moño y el timbre sonó sacando a todos momentáneamente del trance.

En lo que Arnold llegaba a su Locker fue abordado por Lila _que se supone que fue eso _a que te refieres _ a que me refiero me refiero me refiero a el beso que le diste a Helga_ le debía eso _ que le debias _ porque recriminas ni que fuera mi novia _ no pero pero podría serlo_ no con esa actitud y me disculpas tengo que irme a clases _ y dejo a Lila con una ira contenida y fue a su clase.

Pheebe y Gerald regresaron al salón y se encontró con una escena demasiada rara el salón más escandaloso totalmente callado_ que diablos pasó aquí _ porque no preguntamos está bien tu ve con Harold ,Stinky y Sid ellos vieron a Arnold y Helga sentados al frente con caras sonrientes que supusieron que era algo relacionado con ellos ,estaban acomados las butacas dependiendo de su calificaciones en la mayoría de las clases, Gerald iba a hablar con Lila pero vio la cara de rabia de esta decidió no hacerlo _Rhonda que pasó aquí _ Arnold beso a Helga_ le dije que no cometiera locuras pensó Gerald _ pero eso no fue todo Helga lo beso otra vez el no se sorprendió por lo que Arnold le dijo al día anterior_ y el aparte le regaló su gorra azul_ que el hizo que _que tiene de importante_ no sabes lo importante que es esa gorra para Arnold es fue el último regalo que sus padres le dieron antes de partir a San Lorenzo y antes de rescatarlos _ ohh . Mientras tanto con Harold, Stinky y Sid _ chicos que pasó _Arnold beso a Helga_ que _ si eso no es todo Helga lo beso _al igual que Gerald está no sorprendió _ también le regaló su gorra_ que¡_ es gorra es demasiado importante para el fue el último regalo que sus padres le dieron antes que se perdieran_ como lo sabes _ me lo dijo Gerald que se lo dijo Arnold.

En eso llega el profesor de la siguiente clase _ Hola alumnos pero en eso suena el alto parlante señor Shortman, señorita Pataki y señorita Swager presentarsea la dirección Arnold penso que se trataba de un asunto relacionado con ellos discursode graduación que daría con Lila

Flasback

_SeñorShortman _ que se le ofrece señor Warts _ como estamos cerca de la graduación quiero que usted y la señorita Swager den el discurso de graduación _ porque yo _ porque quiero que los dos mejores alumnos con altas notas lo digan y quiero que sea un hombre y una mujer _ esta bien.

Fin del flasback

_Tome asiento _es algo sobre el discurso de graduación que diré con Lila_ exacto pero ya no lo dirá con la señorita Swager _no ahora con quien lo diré _ con la señorita Pataki _ con Helga¡ _si ella _ porque_ porque quería a los dos alumnos con las altas notas_ y_ la señorita Swager ha bajado drásticamente su notas y las de la señorita Pataki han subido_entiendo _ahora deje que entre la siguiente _ señorita Pataki _ no he cometido nada para ir a detención_ no se preocupe no está para ir a detención_ ah no entonces porque estoy aquí_ estamos aquí para hablar de el discursode graduación _ el tonto discurso que dirá el cabezade balón y la señorita perfección_ el mismo pero ya no lo dirá con la señorita Swagere _ ya hora quien lo dirá _ usted_ yo porque quiero que los dos mejores alumnos con altas notas lo dijéran y las notas de la señorita Swagere han bajado_ si ese así porque no elije a Pheebe _ porque la señorita Heyerdal tienes un B- en deportes y su promedio es A- y su promedio es A+ lo entiendo_ ahora deje pasar a la señorita Swager _ si que se le ofrece señor Warts es sobre el discurso de graduación que tengo ya unos párrafos _ si sobre eso usted ya no dira usted _no y ahora quien lo dirá _la señorita Pataki_Helga_ si ella lo dira_ porque sus notas bajaron y quiero que los dos mejores alumnos lo digan _ es todo_ si es todo.

Ya sólo faltaba una clase poesía(literatura como lo quieran llamar) _ahora escucharemos su poemas primer empezamos con Helga

Gracias mi amor

Por permitirme probar tus labios

Por no dejarme un triste adiós

Gracias amor porque diós

Me bendijo con tu beso

Gracias amor

Por permitirme saber el sabor

De tus labios

Gracias mi amor

Por todo lo

Que vivido contigo

Por todo

Gracias amor

_ ahora escucharemos a Arnold

Todo desde hoy es diferente

Tocarte

Olarte

Besarte

Amarte

Hoy todo es totalmente

Diferente

Porque demostrarte

Que en realidad

No te conocía

Hasta que hoy que te conocí

Terminó la escuela y nuestros protagonistas fueron a sus casas Arnold era seguido de cerca con una mirada curiosa de Gerald mientras tanto Helga iba saltando al estilo de Pepe le pew y cada uno llegó a sus casas

_ Arnold porque besaste a Helga_ se lo debía _ no te creo tu no haces nada por hacer_ se lo debía porque ayer no fue la primera vez que Helga me dice me ama_ que _ te acuerdas de industrias del futuro_ si eso que tiene que ver _ recuerdas a voz ronca_ si Helga es voz ronca_ ella porque nos ayudó _ ha eso voy cuando le pregunté el porque después de hartarla ella me lo confesó para después retractarse y luego pasó lo de mis padres pero durante muchos años me nege a creerlo pero después de lo de ayer decidi creerlo_ ahora se porque tus acciones y las comprendo_ gracias Gerald

Mientras tanto en casa Pataki Helga llegaba rebosante del felicidad_ que bipolaridad de esta niña ayer estába triste ahora está feliz dijo Bob ignorado a su hija _ voy a ver que pasa y en eso iba entrando Pheebe _ que pasó dijo Olga _Arnold te beso _ es cierto _si es cierto y aún no se porque_ tal vez en eso Helga cierra la puerta _ prometeme que no le dirás a nadie ni a Bob está bien _ está bien _ prometemelo _Ok lo prometo _ te acuerdas que hace unos años Bob estába buscando un tal voz ronca_ Si lo recuerdo _ yo soy voz ronca _ tu porque ayudaste Arnold para que no destruirán a la industrias del futuro _ no es obvio _ a si _ ahí le confesé que lo amaba pero después me retractarte _ y el lo creyó durante todos estos años_ ahora lo comprendo lo hizo por creer que no lo amaba _ yo no estaría tan segura de eso.

Ninguno de los dos sospechaba que Arnold se iba enamorado de Helga con tan sólo conocer a la verdadera Helga.

Fin del capítulo dos

Se que no escrito durante mucho tiempo pero prometo escribir más seguido sin más espero que les haya gustado espero las reviews iberius se despide


	4. La graduación

Hasta que te conocí

Capítulo tres :La graduación

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y nickelodeon

Los días pasaron con rapidez y el día de la graduación llegó _todos nacimos aquí, algunos nacieron en otros países dijo Helga refiriéndose a Arnold pero todos crecimos aquí en Hillwood nos vimos crecer ,madurar y ahora nos graduamos y avanzaremos a nuevas cosas _ yo conocí a cada una de ustedes y a cada uno de ustedes los extrañaré yo te extrañaré Helga _ si lo que digas cabeza de balón lo dijo aunque el comentario hizo sonrojarse a Helga _y Lila puso su birrete en su asiento en pos protesta por lo dicho por Arnold_ y hoy nos graduamos dijeron ambos a viva voz . _ no importa el ira conmigo al baile pensaba Lila taltal vez tenga tal vez tengan algo más no importa lo que hagas el será mio_lindo discurso cabeza de balón_ lo mismo digo nos vamos en baile _ adiós Helga _ adiós Arnold.

Arnold se vestía incomadamente porque sabía que no iria con Helga en eso entra Gerald y ve a Arnold ya vestido dando vueltas en su cuarto como León enjaulado _calma viejo porque estás así_ es que no se lo que me pasa _ yo si te enamoraste de Helga_ eso creo _ pero porque no vas con ella porque prometió ir con Lila _ después de todo lo que pasaste después del beso que le diste a Helga aún irás con Lila yo te dije que un día tendrías que elegir entre lo correcto y lo que en verdad quieres _eso lo se_ entoces _ aun no lo decido.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Lila se vestía con un traje provocador rojo sin espalda decía_ no cabe duda hoy serás sólo mío y de nadie más.

Mientras tanto en casa Pataki Olga iba y venía alrededor del cuarto de Helga _ Olga ya basta sólo no encontramos un estúpido vestido para un estúpido baile _ no estúpido baile es tu baile de graduación ya encontramos un vestido ya se _y va corriendo a su antiguo cuarto y regresa al cuarto de Helga_ ten _ era el vestido de Olga _ no no podría_ pero yo quiero que los uses_ Olga siempre has dicho lo importante que fue tu graduación para ti y este vestido igual_ era un hermoso vestido plateado y con detalles metálicos_ esta bien_ ahora sólo falta unos zapatos_ estába bien _Olga estába buscando hasta que encontró unas zapatillas rojas _estás _cuando Helga los vio y grito _ noooo¡!¡ _ porque no _ porque no _porque esas zapatillas sólo tiene un sólo zapato _ dónde está el par_ en casa de Arnold _ que hace en la casa de Arnold vamos por ella _ no porque sabrás que soy yo_ porque sabrás que eres tu que quieres decir_ es que hace nueve años en el día de San Valentín yo me hice pasar por un amiga de Arnold del extranjero y tuve una cita con el y después de una discusion yo tire mis zapatos yo me quedé con una zapatillas y el con otra y por eso no puedo pedirsela _ esta bien mira ten estás se te verán bien_ pensé que esas zapatillas las compraste para ti _ no yo las compré para ti ahora pontelas y ya vámonos

Mientras tanto Arnold estaba hastiado con la platica de Lila ,Lila tenía a la mayoría de los jóvenes atraídos a ella todos menos Arnold oía aburrido la conversación hasta que una hermosa joven rubia ojos azules hizo su entrada triunfal muchos estaban enbobados con su belleza algunos no podrían creer que se tratase de Helga. y Arnold se le ocurrió algo para poder estar con Helga_ Lila estoy aburrido que tal si nos vamos sólo me despido de todos y te veo en el muelle tengo algo importante que decirte _ y ella se fue sin decir mas ,Arnold se fue acercando lentamente a Helga cosa que Rhonda noto y fue con el Dj para cambiar la música que tenían que eran música de baile a una música romántica pero no era el único que se dirigía Brainy también se dirigía hacia Helga_ me permites está piezas pwff _lo lamento Brainy pero está pieza es mía ella le sonrió y hizo una cara para que entendiera que lo dejara el apretó sus puños pero después los relajo por que entendió que la única persona que podría hacerla felíz es Arnold.

_Y Lila pregunto Helga_ camino al muelle _ yo pense que tu no mentias _ yo mataría por ti

Bailar pegado(Sergio Dalma)

Bailar de lejos no es bailar

Es como estar bailando sólo

_ Helga nunca creí que enamorarme de ti

Tu bailando en tu volcán y yo bailando en polo

Probemos una sola vez bailando pegados

Como a fuego abrazados al

Compás si separar jamás

Tu cuerpo de mi cuerpo

Bailar pegados es bailar

Igual que baila el mar con los

Delfines corazón con corazón y

En un sólo salón dos bailarines

Abrazadisimos los dos

Acariciandonos sintiendonos la piel

Nuestra balada va sonar

Y vamos a probar el arte de

Volar ,bailar pegado es bailar

Bailar pegado es bailar

Es bailar

Verás la música después te va

Pidiendo un beso a gritos

En eso Helga y Arnold se besan

Y te sube por los pies en algo que no ves lo que nunca

Se ha escrito

Bailar pegadoes bailar

Igual que baila mar con

Los delfines

Corazón con corazón en un sólo salón

Dos bailarines

Abrazadismos los dos

Acariciandonos sintiendo nos

La piel

Nuestrabalada va sonar

Y vamos a probar el

Arte de volar

Bailar pegado es bailar

Bailar pegado es bailar

Es bailar

Después de dos horas Arnold y Helga se fueron del gimnasio iban besándose y acariciandose que no se percataron que pasaron por el muelle_ maldita Helga pero me las pagarás

_Arnold me dejo planteada por ti

Flasback

_ Cuando se tardará en despedirse , me ire no el vendrá me ama no a Helga esperaré

Fin del flasback

_Bueno señorita estamos a unas cuadras de su casa_ pero no quiero ir a mi Casa aparte quiero estar contigo aparte le dije a Bob y Miriam que estaría con Pheebe bien a donde quieres ir porque no vamos a la casa de huéspedes tal vez mis padres te ofrezcan la habitación que siempre usas cuando te quedas en mi casa está bien . Media hora después estaban en el Sunset Arms _Hola hay alguien aquí_ no había nadie despierto porque eran más de las dos de la mañana _ creo que están dormidos creo que te llevaré a tu cuarto _ no quiero estar contigo Arnold quiero estar contigo todo la noche por favor Arnold sabía que no era correcto pero también el quería estar con Helga y el deseo se impuso a la razón y ambos subieron por las escaleras plegables de la habitación de Arnold y ambos entraron

Fin del tercer capítulo

Por fin He escrito de nuevo se que no es mucho pero algo es algo si les gustó dejen sus reviwes eso me ayuda a saber en qué puedo mejorar sin más iberius se despide


	5. Consecuencias de la noche anterior

Hasta que te conocí

Capítulo cuarto: las consecuencias de la noche anterior

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold ni de whatsapp, los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y nickelodeon

El despertar al lado de Helga era increíble para Arnold oírla respirar tapada tan sólo por las sábanas acurrucado a el después de pasar la noche a su lado ,era un hermosa joven rubia junta a el hasta que un golpes de su dulce realidad. _ Arnold levantate es hora de que te inscribas en la Universidad Arnold_ volvió a tocar el anciano _ vamos Arnold entrando a la habitación del mismo vamos Arnold _ el viejo noto ropa íntima y otro tipo de ropa de mujer _Arnold hay alguien contigo _en eso el abuelo destapa la sábana sólo la cara y se da cuenta de quien era _ señorita Pataki _ Phil dime Helga_ Helga que haces aquí _ tu que crees pasando la noche con su nieto_ Arnold a que horas llegaron _ tarde abuelo como a las 2:00 pm y ella no quería irse a su casa así que le ofrecí quedarse en Sunset Arms y uno cosa nos llevo a otra y terminamos así_ ok Arnold cambiate para que vengan a desayunar _ alto grito Helga_ yo no tengo ropa excepto la de mi graduación y está sucia no te preocupes_ Estella _ si Phil tienes ropa que ya no uses_ si porque _ porque quiero donar algo a la asociación de mujer abandonadas así que dices _ esta bien aquí tienes _ Arnold se cambió en su cuarto mientras Helga se volteaba para no ver la desnudez de Arnold aunque quisiera en cambio Arnold le ofreció salirse del cuarto mientras ella se cambiaba .

Mientras tanto en el comedor estába Phil ,Estella , Gertie( alias puki) Miles_ puki pon una silla más _es cierto puede venir Gerald a desayuna _ si Gerald mientras en la salida de la habitación estaban Arnold y Helga _ estás lista _ yo a tu lado siempre estaré lista y ella lo besa y se abraza a el.

Mientras tanto en el comedor esperancon impaciencia a Arnold con impaciencia hasta que se dan cuenta que no viene solo _ Helga ? Preguntaron Miles y Estella _ estuvieron juntos _ así es madre pues a que horas llegaron_ tarde madre _ dejalos en paz Miles ,Estella ellos se aman _ no lo dudo pero al menos usaron protección _ si madre y padre _ ahora continuaremos con el desayuno _ el desayuno continuó sin contratiempos hasta que Helga hizo un comentario _ esta comida es mejor que la que hace Miriam _ quien es Miriam _ mi madre _ porque le dices a tu madre por su nombre _ en eso interviene Arnold _ mamá es un tema complicado _ en eso Helga le pide a Arnold que la acompañe _ lo se Helga se que no debo meterme en el asunto de tus padres pero _ pero fue detenido por un beso y un abrazo de Helga _ gracias_ porque _ por entender que no me gusta hablar sobre mis padres _ de nada _ en eso aparece Phil _ oigan tortolos vengan a terminar de almorzar _ ahí vamos estás lista si quieres no hablamos de esto _ no tu familia tiene todo el derecho de conocer la familia de la joven con la que su hijo está saliendo _ en la mesa estaban todos los inquilinos de la casade huéspedes con excepción de Mai la hija del señor Hyun Helga les explico la situación de sus padres _ entonces Bob y Miriam no te prestan atención _ sólo cuando es para regañarme de ahí en más les importo un cacahuete_ es demasiado triste _ ni que lo digas pero el destino ,Dios o el karma me recompenso con ustedes ( refiriéndose a Miles y Estella) _nosotros _ si ustedes porque si ustedes no se hubieran enamorado Arnold no existirá y por ende yo no me hubiera enamorado de el y mi vida sería aún más triste _ en eso ven el reloj _ diantres ya es muy tarde me tengo que ir a inscribirme en la Universidad de Hillwood _ yo también tengo que irme a mi Casa para inscribirme en la Universidad del sur de California_ Helga te llevaría a tu casa pero deje mi auto en la escuela _ no te preocupes Arnold yo la llevo a su casa _ estás seguro abuelo se que no te llevas nada bien con el señor Pataki _ estaré bien pequeña dama sigame _ esta bien voy a la preparatoria por mi auto y me voy a inscribirme _ alto no puedo irme con esta ropa y mi vestido está sucio _ no te preocupes yo la lavare por ti y luego Arnold te la llevará a tu casa _esta bien

Ya en el auto _ Helga no quería decirtelo pero se todo lo Que has hecho por nieto _ que dices_ yo se que eres Cecil _ que ¡! _ y la autor de el libro rosa se que regalaste tus botas Nancy Spumoni que dejaste un recado en nuestra contestadora y que el relicario que Abner encontró era tuyo _ y entonces porque no le dijeron a Arnold_ porque que puki y yo creímos que era mejor que el se diera cuenta que tu lo amas y que el te ama aunque se tardó en darse cuenta _ ni que lo diga_ puki tuvo que fingir al oír tu mensaje para que Arnold no se diera cuenta _ porque tomarse tantas molestias en que Arnold no se enterara de todo _ porque te consideramos de nuestra familia aunque se política aunque aún no _ gracias _ de nada Eleonor _ y otra razón para no decirle a Arnold era que el se diera cuenta por si sólo que lo amas y que el te ama _ de nuevo gracias Phil_ de nada _ pequeña dama ya llegamos a tu casa.

Al abrir la puerta Bob le grita a Helga_ donde estabas jovencita_ te lo dije estába con Pheebe _ en serio porque recibi un llamada en la madrugada diciendo que estabas con Arnold Shortman _ Papa estube con Pheebe _en serio porque cuando recibí esa llamada hable a la casa de Pheebe y me dijeron que no estuviste ahí y porque te trajo el viejo es que me lo encuentre camino aquí _ Helga déjame de mentirme _ESTA BIEN ESTUVE CON EL ,FELIZ_ Helga sabe cuanto le costó a está familia con su tontería de salvar el vecindario _ CLARO QUE LO SE PORQUE YO LO AYUDE_ Qué _ si Bob yo soy voz ronca _ porque que lo hiciste _ cual de las dos ( refiriéndose a estar con el y ayudarlo a salvar el vecindario) ambas _ porque lo haría ? Así porque el hizo lo que tu tenías que hacer, hacerme sentir amada, querida tener alguien que se preocupe por mi y sabes que el quería déjarme en mi Casa pero yo no quise quería estar con el entregarme a el en cuerpo y alma porque mi alma ya era suya desde que lo conoci el me hizo suya _ Bob iba a cachetar a Helga pero Miriam se interpuso en su camino _ y sabes el es mejor en todo que tu el no me ignora él hace lo que tu deberías hacer cuidarme en eso vuelve a intentar cachetar a Helga pero está vez es Olga quien se interpuso_ si no tienes otra cosa me voy tengo cosa que hacer voy a inscribirme en la Universidad y se dirige a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria PS 918 Arnold recoje su auto se encontró con Gerald _ Hola Arnold como estas _ bien _ que pasó te fuiste con Helga sin Lila _ como tu decías tuve qué decidir entre lo correcto y lo que en verdad quiero y eso hice _ dime que no dormiste con Helga _ pues si estuve con ella _ yo pensé que sería yo el que lo hiciera con Pheebe pero no lo crei de ti _ déjate de burlarte y que haces aquí_ vine a recoger unas cosas que deje olvidadas y tu _ vine a recoger mi auto y ir a inscribirme en la Universidad de Hillwood _ está bien _ si quieres te llevo a tu casa de pasada _ esta bien _ después de dejar a Gerald a su casa e ir a la Universidad _ Hola señorita vengo a inscribirme en esta Universidad_ paso el examen de admisión_ si _ su nombre _ Arnold Shortman _ si aquí está _ disculpe quiero saber si una persona ya se inscribió _ quien _Lila Swager _ si ella vino en la mañana a inscribirme _ esta bien. En eso recibe un whatsapp de su madre diciendo que la ropa de Helga estába lista el fue rápido a la casa de huéspedes y recogió la ropa y se dirigío a la casa de Helga y fue recibido por Olga _ hola Olga _ Arnold que haces aquí _ vine a dejar la ropa que dejó en la casa de Pheebe _ Arnold no _ como que no _Bob sabe lo que pasó entre ustedes _en eso aparece Bob _ miren quien está aquí el niño que salvó el vecindario y durmió con mi hija _ en primera no iba permitirque destruirán el vecindario por una tontería y en segunda yo quise traerla a casa pero ella no quiso _ mientras esto estába pasando en la habitación de Helga Olga entro_ Helga _ Olga no estoy de humor para sermones _ no vine para eso _ entonces vine porque Arnold está hay abajo discutiendo con papá _ cuando oyó eso Helga bajo las escaleras de inmediato mientras la discusión se ponía algida cuando Bob trato de golpear a Arnold fue detenido por Helga con un guante de baseball _ NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES_ Helga _ tu ( refiriéndose a Bob ) no tienes el derecho de tocarle ni un pelo y tu ( refiriéndose a Arnold) te amo no te rebajes a su nivel _ quien te da el derecho recriminarle que haya estado conmigo si tu nunca te procupaste por mi el es más mi familia que tu _ eso le ardió a Bob y sin más con toda la ira que tenía acumulado hacia el cabeza de balón lo golpeó en eso iba llegando Gerald que fue advertido por Pheebe que fue avisada por Helga y vio la escena quiso golpear a Bob pero fue detenido por Helga _ Gerald llevate a Arnold a la casa de huéspedes pero quiero hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a Arnold _que estaba sangrando y ella lo volteo a ver con unos ojos que destilaban rabia_ esto no es un sugerencia es una orden _ pero _sin peros sólo hazlo _ esta bien _ ella entro junto con Olga y sus padres nomas cerró la puerta Helga lo recibió con una tremenda cachetada _ nunca jamás en tu vida vuelvas a poner un dedo encima si no te veras conmigo_ lo que faltaba ahora te pones de su lugar_ como quieres que no me ponga de su lado si tu me has abandonado dieciocho años de mi vida y el me a ofrecido su cariño y debería agradecerte porque si tu no me hubieras ignorado yo no me hubiera enamorado de Arnold_ que _no lo recuerdas tu estás escuchando tocar el piano a la denominada la hija perfecta pero también mi primer día en el jardín de niños yo te llamaba para que me llevaras y tu no hacías caso hasta que me harté y decidi irme yo sóla a la escuela y un auto me embarro de lodo, un perro se robó mi desayuno era un día verdaderamente patético hasta que un sombrilla amarilla se posó sobre mi y me dijo me gusta tu moño y yo respondí que? Y el repitió me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa y después de que un bravucon me quitará mis galletas el me regalo las suyas y ese y otros pequeños detalles hizo que me enamorara de el cosas como lo de ayer me hacen por unos momentos la mujer más feliz del mundo_ sin más ella subio a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en la casa de huéspedes _ como se atrevió a golpearte lo confrontare_ no papá no quiero más problemas con Bob Pataki de los que ya tengo ahora me dejarias a solas con Gerald _está bien _ esto te pasa por no hacer lo correcto _ que no eras tú que me decías que me tenía elegir entre lo correcto y lo que en verdad quiero _ pero me refieria entre cumplir una promesa a estar con de verdad amas _ tuvo un sesión de chat de whatsapp con Helga

_ Hola Helga

_ Hola Arnold

_ como estás

_ bien mi quijada se compondrá

_ Y tu como te fue con tu padre

_ le explique porque te amo y es si no me hubiera ignorado esto jamás hubiera pasado

_ quien sabe aunque el no te hubiera ignorado tal vez tu de todas formas te hubieras enamorado de mi

_ eso es posible( de repente ella escribe)

_ Que haces Bob

Chat terminado

En casa Pataki _ que haces Bob_ como este celular lo pago yo tu ya no tendrás contacto con el _ te odio Bob, siempre he dicho que odio a Arnold pero si alguien merece mi odio ese eres tu_ odiame todo lo que quieras pero no tendrás contacto con el _ Bob yo lo amo y no hay nada que tu puedas hacer.

En ese momento en la casa de huéspedes _ no puedo creer que Bob Pataki sea tan cruel para incomunicar a su hija de mi sólo porque me odia por lo de industria del futuro ella me ama y yo a ella _ eso lo sabemos pero este hombre es más necio que una mula_ quisiera pedirle algo tengo una idea tienes los carteles que usamos el último concierto que fuimos los cuatro _si porque _ los necesito y tu láser ( quien en pleno siglo veintiuno sige usando láseres pero en fin)_ si aquí tienes_ y el sale disparado de su habitación_ adonde vas _ a la casa de Helga _ a la casa de Helga estas loco _ un poquito _ y el se va

Regresando con Bob el miraba la televisión con un claro enojó tanto a Helga Como Arnold en eso llega Olga_ papa porque estás molesto _ porque estoy molesto estoy molesto porque uno tu hermana durmió con Arnold Shortman ese joven me costó mucho dinero y segundo ella lo escogió a el _ y que esperabas la ignoraste toda la vida y el le ofreció se cariño y amor era obvio que lo elegiría a Arnold _ pero no es razón para ayudarlo a salvar el vecindario _ se que ella debió decirtelo _ tu lo sabias _ si ella me lo dijo hace unos días _ porque no me lo dijiste _ tarde años en ganarme su confianza para que la pierda en decírtelo_ en fin ella me mintió ella hizo el amor con el _ Papa yo a su edad ya lo hice _ Olga _ que te molesta que ella haya hecho el amor o que lo haya hecho con el deja que se vean porque les queda poco tiempo a ambos para estar juntos.

En eso momentos Helga estába en su habitación _ maldito Bob haga lo que haga no me impedirá ver a Arnold en eso una luz roja se pasa por la habitación y ve hacia a la calle y ve a Arnold con cartele diciendo _ Hola_ ella va hacia su cuarto para ver con escribir y responde_ bien_ cuando te vas pregunto Arnold refiriéndose a su partida a la Universidad_ tres meses ( se que ella debería irse en una semana pero esto para dar una mejor narración a la historia) _ que bueno _ Helga quiero preguntarte _ si quieres ser mi novia_ todavía lo preguntas por supuesto que si espere toda mi vida para oír esas palabras _ gracias Helga te amo _ yo también te amo_ me voy un rato al muelle necesito pensar ,que te sientes mejor respecto a tu padre _ si lo se el no entenderá lo que hora te quiero _ adiós Helga _ adiós Arnold

En eso aparece Bob y le lanza el celular _ si quieres puedes llamarlo _ pero no entiendo _ tomalo antes que cambie de opinión _está bien.

Mientras Arnold iba meditabuno diciendose al el mismo idiota por no darse cuenta de que Helga lo amaba todos estos años y peor no darse cuenta de que el la amaba todos estos años y con eso en la cabeza se fue a el muelle llegó y se paro al frente viendo hacia el mar y con enojó de si mismo lanzó su gorra de baseball y una voz detrás lo interrumpió _ porque hiciste eso _ Lila? _ que haces aquí_ tu dijiste que viniera aquí porque tenías que decirme algo importante _ ah eso era un mentira para estar con Helga _ eso lo se por eso le llame a Bob Pataki para decirle que tu estabas con Helga _ PORQUE HICISTE ESO SABES CUANTOS PROBLEMAS TUVIMOS POR TU INDISCRECIÓN_ si lo se por eso lo hice porque por ella me dejaste planteada _ lo lamento pero por primer vez elegí lo que en verdad quiero sobre lo correcto y porque me gritaste _ porque tiraste tu gorra qué era para mi_ mi gorra oh Lila mi gorra original la que me regalaron mis padres la tiene mi novia_ y quien es tu novia_ Helga _ Helga dice con una ira inconmensurable _ en eso le llega un mensaje de Helga que si quiere tener una cita con el mañana con ella el contesta que si _ lo siento Lila mañana tengo un cita con Helga y mejor me voy _ y el se va _maldita Helga pero no importa lo que hagas Arnold será mío de eso no cabe duda .

Fin del cuarto capítulo : este es el capítulo más largo que escrito por eso se tardó en subir espero que les haya gustado mucho sin más por el momento espero sus reviwes se despide cordialmente iberius


	6. La cita y el adiós

Hasta que te conocí

Capítulo cinco la cita y el adiós

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnoldle pertenecen a Craig Barlett y nickelodeon

Era una tarde tranquila los dos novios estaban en un café discutiendo si su relación podría perdurar la distancia que pronto vaya la redundancia los distanciara_ vamos Arnold sabemos que esto no durará terminamos y luego volvemos _ pero Helga acabamos de iniciar la relación porque terminarla porque ni tu te concentraras ni yo me concentrare _ pero Helga en eso suenan unos bongos Hola gente hoy les traemos está linda cancion

Aunque no se conmigo ( Enrique bumbury o Celso piña y café tacuva ustedes eligan)

A placer puedes tomarte el

Tiempo necesario que por mi parte

Estaré esperando el día que te decidas a

Volver y ser felices como antes fuimos

Se muy bien que que comoyo estarás

Sufriendoa diario la soledad de

Dos amantes que al dejarse

Estan luchando cada quien por no encontrarse

Y no es por eso

Que haya dejado de quererte

Un sólo día

Estoy contigo aunque

Lejos de mi vida

Por tu felicidad a costa de la mía

Pero si ahora tienes tan sólo la mitad del gran amor

Que aún te tengo

Puedes jurar que al que te quiere

Los bendigo quiero que seas

Feliz aunque no sea conmigo

Coro

Y la canción entristecio a ambos jóvenes _ Helga hablamos de esto más tarde_ estoy de acuerdo

Ya que la partida de Helga a California cambiará la vida de nuestros protagonistas rubios para siempre.

Tres meses después

_Arnold despierta _ abuelo hoy no tengo clases _ eso lo se pero me pediste que te despertará temprano para irte a despedirte de Tu novia que se va a la Universidad_ Helga _ y el se viste y se va mientras tanto con Helga _ya vete niña no saldrá caro que hagas esperar el transporte en eso una Cadillac 70 se estaciona frente de ellos _ disculpen por llegar tarde tu siempre en todo estás retrasado hasta para amarme_el comentario hace enojar a Arnold pero también lo hace sonrojarse _creaias que no me iba despedirme de ti _ mientras la voz del conductor decia cinco minutos era sentencia de distanciamiento _ adiós Arnold me tengo que ir_ pero este la sujeta de la mano_ que no se te olvide que te amo _ yo a ti desde que te conocí y con eso se quedó Arnold.

Dos semanas después

_Pero Arnold no cometas una locura no tienes ni un mes en la Universidad y te quieres ir a ver a Helga _ lo se que es una locura pero iré un fin de semana regresare el lunes _ esta bien ve sólo porque es Helga_ está bienn_ Arnold compro un boleto de avión para ir a California es fin de semana y fue al campus de la Universidad de Helga se encontró con la misma platicando con un joven en eso el se acerca _ Helga_ que haces aquí_ vine a ver mi novia _ quien es el _ el es una amigo _ Hola mi nombre es John Anthony (si lo se tengo poco imaginación) _no me importa _ oye Arnold compartate _ puedo hablar contigo _ si_ a solas _ que haces aquí vine a ver a verte _eso por eso que te dije que tendríamos _ que terminar _ eso nunca _ Arnold esto me va doler más a mi que a ti _ dime que no es por el _ Arnold que te quedé claro te amo pero ambos necesitamos concentrarnos en nuestras carreras _ te entiendo pero después de que terminemos la Universidad _volvermos no lo dudes _ esta bien te esperaré regresa a Hillwood.

El no sabía que ninguno de los dos podría cumplir esa promesa.

Fin

Se que no lo terminé muy bien este fic pero espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviwes y sin más se despide cordialmente iberius


	7. Epílogo

Hasta que te conocí

Epílogo

No poseo los derechos de hey Arnold le pertenecen a Craig Barlett y nickelodeon

A veces cuando todo en tu vida está acomodado todo se viene abajo como un castillode naipes y nada vuelve ser igual dejando un gran hueco en el corazón pero este sigue latiendo por inercia todo se vuelve frio ,gris y desabrido y sólo lo que se perdió puede hacer que las cosas mejoren.

Será demasiado tarde para Arnold Shortman y Helga. para regresar atrás y entregarse al amor que ambos se tienen eso lo descubrirán en el la continuación **un verano como ningún otro**

 **Fin** del epílogo

Se que fue corto el epílogo pero espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviwes y sin más iberius sedespide


End file.
